mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TimeSoul
Animal Crossing Leader {| align="center" style="background: brown; width: 100%; -moz-border-radius: 45px; border: 2px solid orange;font-size: 8pt;color:yellow;" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" |- |Hi again! Yeah, it's just me, the random guy who keeps stalking you and I'm here to tell you some very important things. *pulls out paper* Number 1: Do not drink and drive. Number 2: Do not have---- wrong paper. Anyway, I need to tell you not to swear, cuss or poo on my page here, okay? Yes, indeed. Feel free to vandalise my beautiful blank brown space below with your useless bubbles and such and I will then come scold you for it, okay. Also, mph mph mmmmpphh!! Mph mpphhhh, mph mph mphn. ---- Welcome to MySims Wiki, Animal Crossing Leader! ::Hi there! Welcome to MySims Wiki! :Hi there, User:Animal Crossing Leader! Thanks for registering with us at MySims Wiki, and congratulations on your first edit to the Speedville article! We hope you'll enjoy your stay here and contribute often! If you ever need any help, browse and check out to see if anything there answers your questions. You can also leave a message on one of the active admins' talk pages: Rbfskywalker, Mistertrouble189, Blanky, or Skull26374, or check the FAQ for questions that are answered about issues relating to MySims. :When you make an edit, please make sure to have correct spelling and punctuation, and also make sure your information is completely correct, or your edit will be reversed by another user or an admin. Don't feel bad—they're just trying to help the Wiki out! Just make sure what you're editing is confirmed, or you have made sure it is COMPLETELY true, and that it has at least some sources/proof or somewhat of an explanation, and everything will be okay. Can you also help us clear out these lists? ::*'Stubs -' Here's a list of articles that need improvement, which are called stubs. Please add as much info as possible if you have it! ::*''' -''' Here is a list of articles that have been linked to on existing article, but they actually don't exist! Red links on the Wiki mean that the article that the link leads to actually doesn't exist. You can help us out by just starting these articles and adding a few sentences. Other users then can start building and adding to what you created. :Once again, thanks for registering, and happy editing, Animal Crossing Leader~! We'll always be there to help you if you need it. :::MySims Wiki Da Sim Crideas MySims PC Problem ???? Hello! The me is probably half-still-living Dramamanman. Please tell me you didn't return yer MySims PC game. I need the chacter picture! Well, If you did, maybe you want Blanky to recreate it? If so, tell the user that left this,me , the name. I will either use your Word bubble pic. or your recreated sim for a speical suprise. Plz reply, --Totaldramaman 20:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Linking MySims Fanon Wiki to MySims Wiki Christmas Skin Wiki Buddy Users: Dentface Hi! Hi Your requests/questions }} Kevin Hello, Leader of Animal Crossing! Hey Back to reason, why I don't want hear "Dentdude". } |text = Hi, Animal Crossing Leader. Could you possibly help me with something on MySims Fanon Wiki, please? }} Animal Crossing and MySims }}